Starting Over
by BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton
Summary: Tris Prior has had a pretty bad year along with Tobias 'Four' Eaton. But unlike him, Tris has something holding her back going to school. What, or who is it? AU. Bad summary but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello and thank you for clicking this story! So this is my ninth story I believe and it would be awesome if you could check out my other ones once you've finished reading this one. Thank you and ****enjoy! Tobias POV**

The small alarm clock next to my bed blares, waking me up. I shut it off quickly not wanting to wake up the monster two doors down. No noise comes from his room or from downstairs so I assume he's either still out, or is asleep. Or probably passed out drunk. I stand up from my small bed and hop into the shower connected to me bedroom. The cold water soothes and numbs the cuts and bruises covering my body. I escaped a beating last night because he wasn't home. But tonight I might not be so lucky.

"Tobias Eaton, get your ass down here now!" Marcus shouts. I shut off the shower and get dressed as fast as I can. Marcus shouts again and I run down the stairs. "What have I told you about running down the stairs? You could hurt yourself." _Yeah, like the stairs could be worse. _"Where were you last night?"

"I was here, sir." I answer instinctively. Marcus darts up from his seat at the kitchen table and I jump.

"Don't lie to me, I didn't raise a liar." he says inching closer.

"I didn't lie, sir!" I accidentally shout. Before I can register what's happening his fist shoots forward and collides with my windpipe. My hands fly to my neck and I stumble back.

"Get your pathetic ass to school now." Marcus spits before turning and going up the stairs. I take a shaky breath then grab my backpack and run out of the house. My small car waits in the driveway and I get in and start it. I got this car at the beginning of sophomore year. My uncle fixes cars and he offered this one to me. Marcus didn't want me to have it, thinking I'd run away or something. But I didn't. The school is only a ten minute drive away. I pull up to an unfamiliar car and step out. I see guys and girls running to their friends and hugging. It is the first day of school after all. I spot my friend Zeke standing with a couple of our other friends.

"Four, my man!" Zeke shouts waving me over. I give him a tight smile as I walk to them. Christina looks around for someone for a second then turns and frowns. "What's wrong?" Zeke asks.

"Tris said she was thinking of coming to school this year." Christina says.

"Who's Tris?" I ask her.

"Tris is my absolute besterestest friend and she came here during Freshman year but skipped Sophomore year." Christina tells me.

"Why'd she skip?"

"She was homeschooled, for private reasons I'm not allowed to-Tris!" Christina suddenly yells. She barrels toward a short blonde women who I assume is Tris.

"Christina!" she shouts back. The both collide in a hug, and Christina leads her to us. "Hey, Zeke." Tris says smiling at Zeke. She looks at me quizzically and Christina groans.

"How do you two, not know each other?" Christina complains.

"Oh no I know him, he's on the lacrosse team and named after a number or something, but I was just curious as to when he joined our group." Tris smiles and jumps a little. I don't say anything although I know I should. Zeke elbows me a little.

"Ooh, Four's blushing." Zeke teases. I bring my elbow back, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough for him to shut up. Tris and Christina giggle and walk down the hall towards their classes. I face Zeke and raise my eyebrows. "What?! Tris is hot, if my girlfriend was uglier I would go after her."

"Excuse me!" a shout comes from behind Zeke and i find Shauna stand with a smirk and her arms crossed.

"But you are not uglier that's why I'm not going after her." Zeke says with a smile.

"You son of a bitch." Shauna says and grabs Zekes hand to pull him down the hallway. I roll my eyes and start off to my first class.

* * *

***Page break!***

* * *

Eighth period rolls around and I feel relived to be in History. It's always been one of my better subjects. I sit down at an empty conjoined table and sigh. The tardy bell rings as soon as Tris runs in.

"You're late Miss Prior." Mrs. Andrews says pointing to the seat next to me.

"Sorry I know, but Matilda called so I had to talk her." Mrs. Andrews nods knowingly and Tris sits next to me. The class is mostly introductory stuff as it usually is on the first day. Everything is quite boring until we reach the end of class and Mrs. Andrews starts to call out project parters.

"Okay, so we have Edward and Peter," thats not going to go well. "Myra and Albert, Lisa and Elody," she continues to list off names and I don't really pay attention until she calls my name. "And lastly, Tris and Four." Tris turns and smiles a little at me. I smile back and face Mrs. Andrews again. "So you have until next Monday to turn in something that shows what the fifteenth century was really about. It can either be a five page essay or a psychical representation. Good luck." the bell rings and I immediately stand up from the desk and walk out of the room. A second later I feel a light tap on my shoulder, I turn and find Tris smiling a little.

"Hey, so I was wondering if we could start working on the project tonight. I was thinking, Saint Joan Of Arc." she says. I nod.

"Sure, but just not at my place." I warn her. She bites her lip.

"I don't really think you want to go my place either," she tells me. _Quick Tobias, think of something!_

"Um, well my father is out of town and he doesn't like people in his house when he's gone, besides me of course." I lie. She looks taken aback but nods.

"Okay I guess we could go to my place, I just need to swing by somewhere real quick. Is that alight?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, of course. Whatever you need." I say. We continue to talk into the parking lot and I realize I parked next to her.

"Want to take my car? I can drive you back here later to get your car if you'd like." she asks. I want to talk to her a little more so I agree.

"Sure," the corners of her mouth turn upward as she steps into the drivers seat. I sit on the passenger side and she starts the car. We've only been driving for about a minute when she pulls into the back of a building.

"I won't be long." she promises and walks out of the car. I look down at my phone and quickly text my dad saying I'm going to stay out a little late studying. Surprisingly he lets me, and I sigh with relief. About five minutes later the car door opens again but this time from the back. I turn around and find Tris strapping in a little girl into a seat. She looks about a year old. Tris kisses the little girl on the forehead and sits back in the drivers seat. She remains silent as we pull out of the parking lot.

"Who's that?" I finally ask. Tris shifts in her seat clearly a little uncomfortable.

"She's mu daughter." she says. "Her name is GiaVanna." she sighs. The GPS says we have forty-five minutes left so I might as well I ask.

"So," I start. She looks over at me briefly the looks back to the road. "Tell me about yourself." she chuckles a little.

"If you want to know why I have a daughter you could just ask. I don't mind." she tells me.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I was working up too." I admit. She chuckles again and takes a deep breath.

"Well my little girl here is a year old, and like I said, her name is GiaVanna. Now before you think I'm your average High School slut I didn't really want to have her. I mean I'm glad I have her now, but it's not very ideal. Anyway, I had her when I was sixteen, that's why I skipped Sophomore year. So when I was fifteen I was going out with this guy named Eric. And he invited me to some party and I'd never been to one before so I went, and while we were there he had a little to much to drink-"

"How old was he?" I interrupt. Tris squirms in her seat again.

"Twenty-two," she answers quietly.

"Twenty-two?!" I exclaim before thinking.

"Olay, maybe I was a slut when I was fifteen." she says with a hint of a smile. "My parents didn't really know about him, and I went out with him because I thought he liked me and he was older and he made me feel special and whatever. Anyway, he had drunk to much and he was kind of scaring me, so I asked if he could take me home. He said no and a bunch of shit happen and I tried to hit him or punch him or something and long story short I have GiaVanna now."

"Oh I..I'm…I'm-so sorry." I stutter. She shrugs.

"So is everyone. But I don't really care I mean, it's just life." she says.

"How'd your parents take it?" I ask which might not be a very good idea. She laughs and looks down at the wheel.

"Not good at all. It was so bad in fact that they didn't come to the hospital when she was born. And on my seventeenth birthday they had me emancipated and now I live alone well with GiaVanna of course. I thought it would be great to live alone, but I realized that I would need to pay for the apartment so I work two jobs five days a week." she says. "Good think my bossed love me so sometimes they'll watch GiaVanna or Christina will."

"That kind of sucks," I say truthfully.

"Yeah, but you have to deal with the rain to get the rainbow."

**A/N How'd you like it? Does it have ****potential? I got this idea a couple nights ago and I thought I'd put it in writing. So please check out my other stories and just know that I might not update this alot because of A) I have a few other active stories and B) Dance starts up again soon and I'm in the junior class and senior technique class. So I'm gonna be busy. Ily and DFTBA!**

**^PLEASE READ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you for your 4 reviews :) So I'm really tired right now. That's all. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

Today's the day that I've been dreading for months. Today's Erics' second trial. He's already been accused of rape of a minor and the judge asked if I could come as the victim. It's one of the last things in the world I want to do. I got dressed into a nicer outfit during lunch and got an excuse to leave early. As I'm walking out, the bell rings and all of the students run out of the class rooms. I'm almost out the door when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and smile at Four.

"Oh hey, what do you need?" I ask him. We've working on the history project for four days and we're almost done with it. We've also created some sort of friendship. Plus, he doesn't treat me differently for having a daughter. I like it.

"Where are you going?" he asks adjusting his backpack strap.

"Court," I answer plainly.

"Please don't tell me you murdered someone," he asks with a smirk.

"No not yet," I answer with a laugh. "It's just Eric's trial, and I've been invited although I really don't want to see that guys pathetic little face."

"Oh, that sucks." Four says looking at the ground. "So I guess you don't really want to work on the project tonight?" Four asks and I shrug.

"I'm not sure. But I don't want to be late, so I have to go. I'll call you after and see if I feel like doing the project tonight, oh wait I have work. Can you come over later? Like at ten or eleven? Or is that too late?" I ask.

"I don't know, I'll see. Bye, oh and good luck." he gives me a quick hug and I run out of the school. I have to swing by the daycare to pick up GiaVanna because Matilda said that I could keep her there for free as long as I was at school or work. And I don't really have the money to keep GiaVanna there for however long the trial will take. I pull into the parking lot and quickly walk into the building. Most of the people who work here really like GiaVanna and I. I don't know why, but I'm not gonna ruin it. Matilda looks up from a younger boy names Joshua when I walk in.

"Hi Tris, you look very nice. Where're you going?" she asks.

"Court. Apparently Eric's going to be there under trial and they wanted me there as a victim." Matilda has always been the closest thing to a mother I've ever had, so I tell her nearly everything.

"Oh dear," she says with a shake of her head. "Well if you'd like we could keep Gia here until you get back." Matilda suggests.

"No, I think I want Eric to see her," I smile. Matilda chuckles and picks up GiaVanna from the floor. I smile wider once she's in my arms. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow." Matilda leans over the short gate blocking the door from the hallway, and hugs me.

"Good luck," she says once I've pulled back.

"Thanks, I'll tell you about it tomorrow." I wave back to her and leave the daycare. My hands begin to shake as I near Justice Hall. I can feel my panic steadily rising when the GPS says _five minutes until destination. _I take large breaths and try to calm my hysteria. I'm not scared about what will happen in court, I'm scared about who I'll see in court. The large building comes into view and I slow down, delaying the time I'll get there. I notice some police cars and limousines parked outside the building. A parking spot with my name on it rests in from of the building and I pull my car into there. A man comes down the steps and I step out of my car.

"Miss Prior?" the man asks. I see his name tag says, Amar.

"Uh, yes." I stutter.

"Please follow me," I carefully pull GiaVanna from the car and follow Amar into the large building. Once we're inside, the amount of people milling around overwhelm me. I wonder how many people are going to show up to Eric's trial. Amar gestures to a brown door with the numbers _2882 _written on it. I nod a thank you and step in. The quiet buzz of conversation fills the room but I don't pa attention to that. The only thing that I pay attention to is the man in sitting in the front of the room wearing bright orange pants and a shirt. I slowly walk up to him and once I'm about a foot away he turns and smirks at me.

"I see you screwed someone else." Eric spits. I try and put on the kindest smile I can.

"Oh no," I say with mock-pity. "She's yours actually. But believe what you want." I turn around from Eric's gaping face and take my spot.

* * *

**I don't really know how trials go so I'm just gonna skip it :)**

* * *

The trial was excruciating. Having to listen to Eric's plea of innocence. He even said that he needed to take care of his one year old daughter to which I wanted to stand up and shout, "Bullshit!" but I didn't. Eric was eventually found not guilty, even though I have living proof. I requested a DNA test be done on Giavanna and if -when- it comes back positive, he will be put back to jail but just for having sex with a minor. Eric has to stay to do some things that I don't really remember. I march through the Justice Hall just aching to get to my car and leave. By the time I've gotten through the crowd of people and out the building and get to my car, I find Eric leaning against the hood.

"What the hell do you want?" I seethe. He shrugs with a fake smile.

"Just want to see my girlfriend, that's all." he says. I resist the urge to punch him in the face.

"I'm not your girlfriend." I scoff. "And if you call me that one more time I will shoot you." Eric takes a step back as if he's surprised.

"Oh, looks like you've grown up some in these past two years." he laughs.

"A person tends to grow up when they're a parent at sixteen." I say with venom dripping from every word.

"Pity," Eric shakes his head. "Anyway, I just have to ask. Are you're parents still doing…you know, to you?" he asks with faux sincerity. I purse my lips and takes a deep breath through my nose.

"I don't about that anymore," I stopped talking even thinking about it after I moved out.

"Oh what a shame," he shakes his head again. "I bet they had alot of fun doing it, well because you don't fight back." he clicks his tongue then walks away. Hatred runs through me and it takes everything in me not to punch his teeth out. Instead I take a few breaths and start to put GiaVanna in the car as fast as I can. Once she's hooked up and I'm in the car myself, I pull out my phone and quickly dial Four's number. I just hope he's out of school already.

"Hello?" Four asks, his voice shaking a little. I immediately forget about Eric.

"Four are you okay? You sound like you're hurt. What happened?" I ask.

"Nothing, just tripped." he says with less of a quiver in his voice. I start the engine in my car and drive off towards my apartment.

"Don't lie to me, what happened?" I command. I hear him sigh.

"Tris, I'm fine. How was the trial?" He changes the subject.

"Erc was found not guilty. Not guilty! So some DNA test is going to be run on GiaVanna and whatever." I say with a groan. A shout comes from the other line and Four inhales sharply.

"Tris, I'll call you later. Not tonight, but later. I promise." The line goes dead and I'm suddenly in silence. I take a sharp left turn away from my apartment and towards Fours house. I've only been there once and that was when I has to take him to school because his car broke down. I turn down one street and by memory find his house. I recognize his car and I park in front of his house. His house is small but decent looking. I grab GiaVanna from the backseat and walk up to his porch. Shouting comes from inside and feat prickles in my chest. I knock on the door a couple times and it takes a few second for someone to answer.

"Who are you?" a man with thinning grey hair asks. I assume he's Four's father.

"Um…I'm doing a project with Four and I just came by to see if he wants to work on it." I lie. I glance up the stairs and see Four, his face covered in cuts and bruises. My eyes shift down to the man's knuckles in front of me and see they're bloodied and bruised. Without really thinking I try to push pass the man in the doorway.

"Four!" I shout up the stairs. The man shoves me back and I land hard on the cement. I somehow managed to keep GiaVanna from hitting the ground but she still seems on the verge of tears. The door to the house slams shut and I push myself up from the ground. It's no use to try and go back so I walk to my car. Once GiaVanna is strapped in her seat and I'm in mine, I realize the intense pain in my arm. I look down and see my elbow is bleeding profusely. "Shit." I mutter looking around for napkins in my dashboard. I find a couple and press them on my arm whilst I drive away. I may not know whats going on, but I do know one thing. I have to help him.

**A/N Was it okay? I kind of liked it tbh. So ****should I start a QOTC? (Question of the chapter) I do it on my other stories so should I do it here? Please comment your HONEST opinion of this chapter! Ily and DFTBA!**


End file.
